Phoenix
Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu) is a giant phoenix bird monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Phoenix doesn't seem to have displayed much personality so far, but she appears to be very loyal to Gamoni and acts as something of a pet to her. She is very savage in combat, relying on her flames and claws for battle. However she appears to be able to possess some rather high intellect, obeying and doing every command she is given precisely and has her own strategic way of planning. History Backstory Long ago, there was once a Phoenix that was once a neutral monster who was very fierce and protective over her nest, however one day a nearby monster fight took place and knocked over he nest, causing three of her four eggs to fall over and break. The last egg rolled away to safety, however unbeknownst to the Phoenix, all she had seen was her broken eggs and fell into despair, then going on a brutal and hate-filled rampage. Eventually, the Phoenix mother got into a battle after a long and brutal battle was slain. The Phoenix mother than wailed and then died out; however as for the egg it was founded and taken in by Gamoni, who then raised the new Phoenix to be her loyal monster, also mentoring her along the way. Debut: Attack of the Phoenix Phoenix first appeared in RP when Gamoni finally deployed her into battle. Phoenix started off her attack by setting a Japanese village on fire, before then heading over to the U.S. to then set some town on fire, then finally heading down over to Phoenix, Arizona to continue her rampage. As she continued to set fire to the city however, Gamera then appeared and fired a barrage of plasma fireballs at her, sending her down. Phoenix then got up , then shooting out three fireballs at Gamera. Gamera then returned the attack by shooting three plasma fireballs at her, to which Phoenix tried to avoid, but ended up getting hit by one of them. Phoenix then fired out a stream of flames down at Gamera. Gamera walked through the flames and then plunged his jaws against Phoenix's left wing. Phoenix and Gamera then fought each other off some more, with Phoenix repeatedly stabbing at Gamera with her beak, only for Gamera to smack her against a building; to which Gamoni then entered the fray. Gamoni commanded Phoenix to continue destroying the rest of the city while Gamoni fought off Gamera, which Phoenix then began to do so. As Phoenix then began to rain down a fleet of fireballs down on the city, with some jets and tanks being unable to stop them; then Jeanne and Baron Bloodsport came in to fight her. Baron Bloodsport fired his Black Beam against her, causing sparks to fly off of Phoenix. As Jeanne then fired out her Jeanne Shot at her; Phoenix then fired out a rain of fireballs from her wings at Baron Bloodsport and Jeanne. Baron Bloodsport then hurled a boulder at Phoenix, disorienting her. Jeanne then swept her Ultra Water Flow across, to which Phoenix managed to avoid in time, although just barely. The water stream managed to put out some of the flames however. Phoenix then flew up in the air and then divebombed against Jeanne and Baron Bloodsport, sending them both back. Baron Bloodsport then fired his Black Beam against Phoenix again, only this time it locked her place; Jeanne then fired her Ultra Water Flow again, this time weakening Phoenix. After some more fighting, Phoenix then fired out some more fireballs, creating some explosions before then firing her flame stream, sweeping it towards Jeanne and Baron Bloodsport, before then finally causing it to hit against Gamera as retaliation for defeating Gamoni. Gamera then fired his Plasma Fireball attack against Phoenix, followed up with Jeanne's Jeanne Shot and Baron Bloodsport's Black Beam, defeating Phoenix and causing her to explode. However one of Phoenix's feathers managed to be held/taken by Gamoni, meaning that she would rise out from her ashes later and live again. Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Phoenix has control over fire energy. * Phoenix Inferno Breath: Phoenix can deliver a strong stream of flames down at her opponents and can instantly set fire on entire cities in a matter of minutes. * Fireballs: Phoenix can fire out a barrage of rapid fireballs from her mouth. * Fireball Wing Shower: Phoenix can fire out a rain of fireballs from her wings at rapid succession. * Firewall: Phoenix can create a giant wall of fire to protect and shield her from other threats and incoming attacks. It is able to deflect enemy beams and missiles away from her. * Sharp Beak: Phoenix has a very sharp beak she can use to peck and stab at her foes with repeatedly. ** Shattering Point: Phoenix can coat her beak with intense heat and then use it to peck at her foes badly; being able to deliver scorching hot deadly blows. * Divebomb: Phoenix can fly up and deliver a flame coated fire ram attack against her opponents. * Flight: Phoenix can fly at Mach 8. * Sharp Talons: Phoenix has very sharp talons that she can use to hack and slash at her foes with. * Revival: Once Phoenix dies, she can be reborn again/rise from her ashes like the mythical creature can do, as long as one of her feathers remain. Weaknesses * Water: Phoenix is weak to water, or at least does not like having her flames being put out. Trivia * Phoenix is the first and so far only bird kaiju opponent of Gamera's. * Phoenix was originally set to debut in 2017, but was pushed back to later. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyric-mystokinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)